


I'm Nothing If Not A Freak

by Unwoundclock



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Reverse!Pines, Slight Incest, dark themes, triangle fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwoundclock/pseuds/Unwoundclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines suddenly realizes that he's not a good person. Maybe it's a little too late, considering that he's wrist deep in red gore and organs. Reverse!Pines AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Nothing If Not A Freak

**Author's Note:**

> [Authors Note:] I realize that I'm not using Dipper & Mabel Gleeful and all of that but that's just because of personal preference. I'll also warn you again that this is a dark, dark fic. In it is Necrophilia, Dub-Con, and heavily implied Incest. Please don't read if you're against reading about this kind of stuff.

* * *

Dipper suddenly realizes that he's not a good person. Maybe it's a little too late, considering that he's wrist deep in red gore and organs are slipping between his fingers in a way that makes his stomach flip back and forth like it can't tell if it's excited or disgusted. Probably a little of both. The knife in his other hand has raindrops of blood on its slick steel and god, Dipper wants to lick it off but he'd also like to keep his tongue.

The Pines kids are nothing if not talkative. The life of a party, ironically.

His sister stands over his shoulder, watching the way the body just bleeds like it's the most interesting thing in the world. It probably is, to her. Dipper makes a face as he retracts his hand and wipes the blood on his tuxedo. Messes weren't his thing. They were definitely his twin's thing. Mabel pushes him out of the way and her hands dig into the cadaver's chest, fingers running up dead veins and layers of muscle and broken bone. Her arms drip red and she's ecstatic, a terrifying light brightening her face. Dipper almost has to back away, an alarming uneasiness traveling up his chest.

This wasn't their first dead body, and it definitely wasn't going to be their last if Mabel had a say in it. The first kill had been a frantic clean-up and troubling questions like _how the hell do you get rid of human bones?_  that were too suspicious to Google search for. Luckily, they'd learned. They'd found some quicklime in the backyard shed and the bones had melted down in the woods behind the Mystery Shack. By now, they were pretty much experts on how to take apart a body and dispose of it. Mabel just liked taking it apart. Dipper didn't mind disposing of it if it meant that things would be clean again.

"He's so pretty," Mabel fawned as she ran a bloody hand down the dead guy's face. Dipper didn't really see the appeal so he just leaned back against the wall and watched. The Pines twins were weird, Dipper knew that. Usually, he and Mabel liked about the same stuff. One of them being that they both liked killing people. The kissing dead people though, that was all Mabel. She'd pressured him into kissing one once and he'd nearly puked because the lips had been so cold and chapped and _gross._

Mabel's hand ran up the dead person's—Dipper was pretty sure the guy's name had been John or something—chest and then leaned down and kissed him. Dipper made an unimpressed face and decided that it was time he should go. Lately, Mabel had taken the kissing a little further and Dipper just wasn't comfortable with that. "I'm going to start digging," he said as he walked from the room and she didn't answer, her hand already pulling down the poor guy's pants. Dipper almost felt bad, but hell, the guy was already dead.

He knew that he had his own fucked up ideas of fun that his sister didn't share. One, being his demon. When he said his demon, he really meant that the demon was _his._  Bill Cipher was a whimpering, pathetic mess of a deity but he was still Dipper's. It was given that Cipher was probably more powerful than any other demon that had ever existed. It was just that the demon was a baby. Hell, Dipper had him under his thumb the first time they met.

Dipper grabbed a shovel and then went out into the woods. "Bill!" he called as he walked through the gloom, shovel resting on his shoulder. "Come out, I know you can hear me." Nothing. Dipper gritted his teeth. He didn't like it when his belongings didn't listen to him. "You're just making this worse for yourself, you shit. Just wait until I find you."

Dipper grinned when he heard a quiet whimper. The demon slowly floated out from behind a tree, cradling his trembling arms, clearly on the verge of crying. Dipper didn't pity him in the slightest. "So you finally decided to show up, did you Cipher?" Dipper walked towards his demon, shovel coming down to hang loosely from his hand. A few tears slipped from the triangle's eye.

"So-Sorry Master P-P-Pines," Cipher quaked as he coward away from Dipper. The boy grinned evily and wiped a tear off of the demon's body. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry, I'm kind of done killing things today." He gestured to the vivid blood streaks on his clothes. Cipher's eye widened and he shook even more. "Wh-Wha—" Dipper cut the demon off with a "shut up, you're rambling again. Idiot. Just watch me and be quiet." Dipper speared the shovel head into the ground and started to dig up the earth. The demon hovered slightly away from him, timidly watching what he was doing. After a few minutes, there was a considerable hole in the ground. Dipper got into it, knee deep, and decided that it was deep enough. Dipper nodded as he got out and picked up his shovel. "Come on Cipher, we have to pick up a body."

The demon looked concerned, "Are you sure that yo-yo-you won't be caught, M-Master?" Dipper just rolled his eyes and walked into the Mystery Shack. "Nobody goes into the woods, ever. Definitely not at night. Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up." The demon did.

When they walked into the room, Mabel was still hovering over the body. Well, what was left of the body. She dropped a spleen into a clear, fluid-filled jar labeled "SMALL PURPLE THING" and turned around, wiping her hands on her blue shirt. Her bangs were stuck to her face by sweat and the ends of her hair stuck together with hardened blood. On the table next to her were an array of organs and some hair, nails and...fingers? Dipper raised an eyebrow. She must have really liked this guy's hands.

"Ugh, did you have to bring your filth in here?" Mabel said as she glared at Cipher. The demon flinched and hid behind the wall. Dipper just shrugged smugly, "you got to have fun, so I do to. And wow, it looks like you had fun, sis." Mabel sneered at him and pulled her skirt down from where a side had been caught on her underwear. Blood was oozing all the way down her thighs. "I'm done with the body," she said shortly and started to put away the jars of body parts. Dipper smirked and pushed himself from the wall, casually walking over to the gauged-open body. All of its insides were gone. Mabel had done a good job, leaving just a hollow vessel behind. He dragged the body off of the countertop and then turned to Cipher, "be useful for once and levitate the body." Cipher reappeared from behind the wall and hastily put his powers to use. The dead guy suspended in air and Dipper nodded his approval before walking back out.

The woods were darker than before but Cipher glowed a pleasant golden, lighting the way back to the digging site. They lowered the body into it's impromptu grave and then Dipper shoveled the dirt back over it, hiding it. Eventually all of these bodies would be uncovered. They'd probably be eaten by monsters though or something. Even if a person did happen to find them, a lot of weird things happened in Gravity Falls so finding a dead body wasn't that surprising. Dipper leaned back and wiped his forehead. The demon fidgeted nervously behind him.

"What are you so worried about?" Dipper asked as he turned around, knowing full well that he looked insane. His hair was messy and was plastered to his face, his fingernails and clothes were bloody beyond washing, his eyes were wide and bloodshot to hell. The demon didn't answer. Good, he was learning. Dipper took a step forward, his hand curling around Cipher's leg, pulling him down before he slid his arm around the demon's back. The triangle shivered underneath him like a rattle. It made Dipper's sick heart race.

"You wouldn't be afraid of," Dipper paused turning around to face Cipher, "me, would you?" It was obvious how afraid Cipher was of him. The boy only found it exhilarating. Cipher was his, his to do with what he wanted. And right now, he really wanted a blow job.

Dipper pushed (smashed, would be a little more truthful) the demon into a tree and stepped in close. "You know what I want," he said quietly, a scary whisper. Cipher whimpered and started crying again. Was he _trying_  to turn Dipper on more? Dipper rolled his eyes at the theatrics again and then nudged the demon again, "come on, open up already." He didn't have all goddamn night.

Bill Cipher sobbed a little and then reluctantly he started to open his stomach. Dipper had discovered this a few months ago. Bill could open up a hole in his stomach, half the size of a fist—almost mouth-like—except it was more like an endless void. The twin didn't really even care what it was. All he knew was that if felt good. Really good. Cipher finished opening the hole and Dipper grinned. "Pull down my pants," he said and the demon kneeled down and pulled down the shorts until they pooled around Dipper's ankles and the demon was staring at boxers. Dipper raised an eyebrow that said "get on with it" and Cipher worriedly complied. He pushed the boxers down Dipper's thighs and by then, Dipper was bored so he just grabbed the triangle and shoved his dick into the hole. Cipher made an uncomfortable sound but Dipper really only considered that background noise by now. He thrust in and out of that hole—it seemed to be constantly resizing around his dick, sometimes too loose, sometimes unbearably tight. He went faster and Cipher continued to cry and make pained little noises.

Really, if Dipper were to think about it, the hole was like an open wound into the demon's body. The demon had literally ripped his skin to let Dipper in. He was fucking Cipher's insides. The twin almost came at the thought, pausing for a second to rake his nail-bitten fingers down the demon's sides. "Hell," he muttered, thrusting in slowly just to watch Cipher twist underneath him. "Say it, come on, say it." The demon stuttered a little and then started making noises as Dipper fucked him harder again, "Master Pi-Pines, don't. Stop. Don't—" Dipper moaned and took a second to enjoy the way the demon's back was sliding up and down the tree bark. Had Cipher been human, his back would have been a bloody pulp.

Dipper only needed a little push to get him to come, something—his fingers went to the demon's eye and his nails sunk into the unblinking white. It felt wet, resistant against his fingers. The outside was smooth, but then it caved in under his fist and Cipher shrieked as blood poured from eye socket. The black, gauged out hole was enough to trigger Dipper into coming, the thought _I could fuck his eye_ the last thing to run through his mind. He'd have to try that some time. He pulled his dick from the hole and Cipher stumbled around, leaning against the tree as he sobbed, a thick, black liquid dripping from his eye and a little dribbled from the hole in his stomach. It was disgusting, it was fascinating. Dipper watched a little longer before he lost interest and decided to go home to Mabel. "See you around Cipher," Dipper said conversationally as he walked into the woods.

Dipper knew that Cipher's eye would regrow pretty quickly. He wondered what would happen if he took the eye home and kept it in one of Mabel's jars. He added that idea to his mental list of Acts Of Sadism. He was an organized guy, naturally. He needed to keep track of all of his brilliant ideas. He pushed open the door to the shack and said, "I'm home."

His twin walked up to him and his arms went around her neck while she grinned up at him. "Welcome home," she said as she leaned in to kiss him, blood on her cheeks and lips. She tasted like iron and death.

Dipper Pines knew that he wasn't a good guy. In fact, he was probably the opposite of a good guy. He leaned back in his arm chair, smoking a light cigar as the smoke that left his lips spiraled into the air and seemed to spell out the word _death_. Charming. He knew he was. He looked at his sister, asleep across from him on the bed. He knew that he was going to Hell. 

He realized that he didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue this...


End file.
